Frank and Annalise Get Intimate
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: After the law students are gone Annalise and Frank get intimate. Annalise and Frank are soulmates they understand one another.


"What are we going to do Frank?" Annalise inquired as she looked down at Rebecca's cold dead body on the basement floor.

"We are going to do what we always do Annalise. We are going to be calm get some gloves on and dump the body." Frank said calmly. Annalise was shaking even though she is a successful criminal defense lawyer she still was shocked by this.

"How the hell did this happen? Rebecca ran out of the house and now she's dead! Did you kill her Frank and don't lie to me!" Annalise screamed as she looked directly into Frank's green eyes.

"I didn't kill Rebecca, yes I am your hit man Annalise but I swear I didn't kill this girl!" Frank yelled.

"So what are we going to do Frank? We can't just take the body out or else someone might suspect us.'' Annalise exclaimed as she walked around in circles. Frank grabbed Annalise and he hugged her. Annalise felt Frank's strong muscular body and she felt calm not afraid or scared. Frank was trying to be strong but inside he was scared too. Frank already killed Lila and now another dead girl is in the house. Frank was terrified inside but he knew he had to be the man and protect Annalise.

"Okay we are going to burn the body that's the only way." Frank said.

"What we can't burn Rebecca that's not right!" Annalise released herself from Frank's hug and stared at him.

"Yeah maybe you are right Annalise but we certainly cannot let Rebecca's body decompose the smell will alert the neighbours we don't got much time." Frank said.

"This is true, okay I got it! We are going to cut Rebecca's body parts and then we are going to stuff it into a bag and dump it into the river." Annalise said.

"Yeah, I like your idea, or I think an even better idea is we cut Rebecca's body, burn it, and then throw it into the river." Frank snarled.

"Frank, someone might smell something and call the police. I suggest we just cut Rebecca up put her body into a garbage bag and simply dump it." Annalise said.

"Are you forgetting what happened with those stupid law students they cut up your husband Sam and dumped his body into a garbage bin. The police discovered his body." Frank explained as he turned to Annalise and held her hand. Annalise was trembling she was breaking down inside.

"I can't do this Frank! I can't go through this again! First, Sam is gone, he had an affair with Lila he got her pregnant now this!" Annalise cried as Frank suddenly kissed her passionately on the lips. Annalise pulled back tears streaming down her face her make up became smeared.

"I never knew Frank that you felt this way." Annalise said as she tried to compose herself.

"I always loved you Annalise, always! I knew Sam wasn't a good man for you but I can be your rock! I can be the man who will protect you." Frank said as he pulled Annalise back to him and kissed her passionately. Annalise body went into auto pilot it was all a blur after that. Frank lifted Annalise skirt and pulled off her panties. Next, Frank carefully placed Annalise on the floor and his tongue started to circle her clitoris. Annalise body began to throb as she moaned with desire. Frank's tongue made multiple rapid movements over Annalise's clitoris and it began to swell. Next, Frank's tongue travelled to Annalise's vulva and the labia Majora and Minora. Annalise's vagina felt like it was on fire, the feeling was so intense her body was throbbing. Frank began to suck on Annalise's chocolate nipples as she sighed. Next, Frank pulled off his pants and his nine inch Italian cock sprung. Annalise got up and slowly began to suck Frank's huge cock. Frank was trembling he could not believe it, Annalise his boss, the woman he had always loved was sucking his cock. Frank felt the pre cum at the tip of his penis and he was beginning to shake. Frank always had his eye on Annalise he knew she had a tight ass and nice tits. Since Frank is Annalise employee he always kept his sexual thoughts to himself.

"Fuck me Frank! Fuck me with your huge cock!" Annalise groaned as she opened her legs as Frank entered her. Frank's cock was so huge it took a second for Annalise's body to adjust to feeling his penis deep inside of her. Next, Frank made some slow thrusts but then he started to fuck Annalise hard and she felt his huge cock rubbing her clitoris again. Annalise began to shake violently she was beginning to have multiple orgasms and she was in tears again. Frank also cried and they both collapsed on to the ground.

A few minutes passed and Annalise wrapped herself in Frank's arms.

"I know what we have to do." Annalise said as Frank smiled at her.


End file.
